Secret gift
by CruorUmbra
Summary: Helen has been keeping a secret for decades, with Cabal and old friends back in her life, how would everyone react when the truth comes out? Rewrite of the show, with a small adjustment. AU. Helen/Nikola
1. Chapter 1

This story is a complete AU which is loosely based on the sanctuary storyline, but follows the characters from the series. Helen/Nikola

* * *

Helen watched Ashley get ready for yet another mission from the hallway. The older woman observed her daughter brush her hair and get her weapons ready with bliss. Helen knew from the very start that this little girl was very special, her hidden power alone was something that Helen kept from surfacing, too many questions would arise, too many questions she was still not ready to answer. While some things were more evident then others, like how she fought in which she followed her instincts rather then just skills. The fact that Ashley didn't look a day over 20, even though she was well into her 60s, Helen reassured her that she must have got her genes and therefore her gift of longevity, she was lying through her teeth, but Ashley seemed to accept the answer.

Ashley put her jacket on as she smirked and waved bye to Helen as she walked out with confidence bordering on arrogance, a walk that she remembered all too well.

Helen stayed still in the middle of the hallway, the memories flooded her as if it was yesterday.

_1943_

The years of solitude had given her time to realize that she wanted a child, someone to call her own, to make a home. The embryo that she had frozen, just seemed out of the question, she spent decades closing the door on her past with John, and while the child was the innocent in this, she was not sure if she could handle being reminded of him, and what they could have had.

On the other hand looking for another, to have a child with seemed unfair on the man, and she was not ready to let a man into her life, as it would lead to too many questions, it had to be someone she knew and trusted. Nigel was too old, the thoughts of Watson…no she refused to even go there. That only left one.

Nikola was a lot of things….rash, brilliant, mad, cheeky, that would be the best way to describe him in four words. He always managed to surprise her, due to his unpredictable nature. What set him apart from all the other men was the fact that he could give her what no one else in the world could. A child who would be by her side through time, a child that she would not have to watch die of old age.

From the first few weeks after being injected with the Source blood, the though has always been on her mind, How could she have children, if she'd only have to watch them die, while she looked exactly the same, and what of her husband, he'd be long gone too, her gift seemed more of a curse.

Ever since discovering that she has been granted the gift of longevity she was seeing the world in a different light, everyone she met she pictured their clock ticking away rapidly while hers was standing still, and the only one that would stand still with her would be Nikola.

A smile spread across her lips, if only he'd agree to it, it would be perfect.

_Present day_

Helen snapped out of the almost trance like state she was in, she was still smiling the same way all those years ago. Ashley truly was the greatest gift she ever got, and for that she was forever thankful.

* * *

**A/N**

I intend on continuing this story, so please Review and share your thoughts. Please keep in mind that this is AU so it doesnt follow all the dates, etc.

Thnx

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own anything...sadly

**CarterK1ck5A55, lastrequest, melissadams22, Thank you soo much for your reviews! I really appreciate it**

I know its a bit of a trip down the memory lane for now, but im just getting started!

* * *

She remembered the night that Nikola asked to meet her about something of great importance. Helen wasn't sure then that that would be one of the most memorable night of her life.

Helen walked into her office and sat at her desk, as she leaned back into the chair and threw her head back she recalled the events of so many years ago for the second time that day. She remembered when Nikola contacted her and told her he needs her help in disappearing, Helen knew what he meant, it was time for the brilliant Nikola Tesla to die of old age….and soon, and she knew just the right person to help him disappear forever.

_1943_

Helen walked through halls of the London Sanctuary, her eyes finally focused on the tall blonde.

"Amara I need your help with something" Helen asked her.

"Of course, what can I help you with Helen?" Amara asked, her voice soft as her kind eyes observed the conflict within Helen that was very evident on her face.

"A friend of mine needs help to stage his death and your skills to alter the memories of a few people…"

"And what is it that **you** need Helen" Amara asked, she knew that there was more then a simple request to alter a few memories.

"Amara you know how badly I want a child, and until now I was not sure if I could ever be a mother, and I have been thinking, he could give me what I want.." Helen

"That's wonderful Helen" Amara squealed with delight and happiness for her friend, until a realization dawned on her.

"But why do you need my help with that?"

"You see Nikola is not really someone that would want to go through with something like this, knowing my intention, so after it is done I would like you to alter his memory of the night" Helen replied in a low tone, her eyes searching Amara's almost begging her to agree.

"You know I'll do it, because I care deeply for you Helen, but think about it, is that the right way to proceed. I mean being a single parent is hardly acceptable not to mention difficult" Amara replied softly, she didn't want to discourage Helen, she just simply wanted her to talk to this man, but Amara knew Helen too well, and she also cared for Helen as if she was her sister, so regardless of what she asked, Amara knew she would do it, but in the end she just wanted the best for the child and Helen.

"I know you do, but this is the only way"

After 10 years with Helen Amara knew that there was no sense arguing with Helen once she made up her mind.

"Very well, when do you need me to do the memory alterations?" Amara asked as Helen looked at her with almost childish glee in her eye and her lips curved into a smile.

"In two weeks. Thank you so much Amara, you don't know how much this means to me" Helen answered as she hugged Amara and headed to her room to pack.

_Two weeks later_

As Helen and Amara got off the train and walked down the platform, Helen spotted him in the middle of the crowd. His eyes were fixed on her and her alone, like no one else was around them, she walked towards him, holding his gaze.

"We meet again" He said casually as he smirked at her.

"Hello Nikola" Helen replied softly, her eyes studying his face, which like hers has not changed since she last saw him.

"Uh Nikola, meet my dear friend Amara" Helen introduced her friend as she snapped out of the trance, only to fall back into it. As Nikola and Amara exchanged pleasantries, Helen wondered if she was doing the right thing.

"And there I thought I would have you all to myself Helen" He half joked, but there was something sincere about his joke. Helen decided to ignore his comment, as it was the easiest course of action. Her plan was so simple, until she saw him and the battle within her erupted.

"So when do you want to do this, Nikola?" Helen questioned as she kept her eyes focused on the path before her, instead of his eyes.

"Today is as good of a day as any to die, does dinner time work for you?" He asked the two women in his company both of who nodded in agreement.

Later that night, Amara altered countless memories, and the only thing that people remembered that evening was Nikola Tesla dying aged 87.

After it was done, Amara excused herself and went back to her hotel room, leaving Helen with Nikola.

"Ah I wonder what the funeral will be like" Nikola said as he sipped more wine, he was leaning on the window frame of his hotel room watching the snow fall. Helen couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he looked almost sad.

"Well knowing you I'm sure you'll arrange something" Helen said with a smile as she took her glass and walked over to the window to stand opposite of him.

"Nikola you know it had to be done, besides this is only the beginning for you"

He watched her, silently he reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her shoulder. His vampiric senses picked up on the fact that her heartbeat sped up and her breathing came to a halt. He smiled at a secret victory that he celebrated, for he, Nikola Tesla was able to have an effect on Helen. His smile however, for once was genuine, unlike his usual smirks or cheeky smiles.

Before Helen realized what she was doing, the glass of wine had already hit the carpet and her hand was around his neck. Her lips hungrily devouring his.

She ran a finger across her lips, a memory so vivid she could almost feel his cool lips on hers, taste the sweet matured wine and feel something flip in her stomach. As much as she cherished that memory she didn't realize how much such a simple plan was going to affect her. Bitter tears of regret and guilt rolled down her cheeks, so many possibilities, and she never even gave him a chance, as now she was the only one who knew what happened between them.

* * *

Please review guys! and thnx for reading :)


End file.
